De toute mon âme
by Myoune
Summary: [One-Shot] Quand la Dovahkiin psychanalyse sa relation avec le beau loup garou et pense à leur avenir incertain. Est-elle prête à quitter celui qu'elle aime et se sacrifier pour détruire Alduin et sauver le monde.


Bonjour cher lecteur ou lectrice

Couple: Dovahkiin / Farkas

POV: Dovahkiin.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Angst / Melo drame

Disclaimer: The Elder Scroll: Skyrim appartient à Bethesda. La dovahkiin et l'intrigue sont à moi.

Enjoy.

* * *

**De toute mon âme.**

Quelque chose me tracasse ce soir. En fait, dés que je laisse Flamme à l'écurie, que je monte vers l'entrée de Blancherive, que je passe la porte, cette angoisse grandit en moi.

Les gardes me saluent avec respect, je leur accorde un bref signe de la main.

Arrivée devant Douce Brise, mon cœur me fait si mal que j'ai peine à pénétrer dans ma demeure.  
La porte semble si lourde à pousser. Je retiens ma respiration.

Il est très tard. Il n'y a personne en bas.

Je monte à l'étage, entend Lydia qui roupille dans sa chambre. Quelques pas plus tard, je suis dans la mienne, désespérément vide. Mes yeux le cherchent sans le voir. Et là, la panique s'empare de tout mon être. M'aurait-il abandonnée ? Pas lui.

Je redescend vite, traverse la pièce et vais passer la tête par l'ouverture qui donne sur le petit atelier d'alchimie. Il est là, concentré sur sa préparation. Il ne m'a pas entendue rentrer. Je l'observe longuement, rassurée de le voir. Rassurée par sa présence.

Il a toujours eu cet effet là sur moi.

Depuis aussi loin que je me le rappelle, l'animal qui grondait au fond de moi n'avait jamais trouvé de répit. Petite fille j'étais intrépide, toujours à cavaler dans les plaines près de Pandragon, rêvant d'aventures, bataillant contre des ennemis imaginaires. Plus grande, cette folie m'avait conduite à partir de chez moi, loin des fermes et des mines, je voulais être soldat, mais pas n'importe lequel.

En tant que nordique, mon allégeance allait à la cause sombrage et au jarl Ulfric. Mais les impériaux eurent tot fait de m'empêcher de mettre mes ambitions à l'œuvre.  
Ce jour là, le futur haut-roi était assit à coté de moi dans cette calèche qui nous menait à Helgen. Et nous allions mourir.

L'assurance qui me caractérisait s'était évanouie à l'instant même où quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi résonnait tel un vibrato infernal, l'animal était enragé et voulait sortir combattre. Un cri gronda dans le ciel et Alduin apparu.

-_Heureux de vous revoir mon amour._

Prise dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas senti bouger. Il avait fini sa décoction et s'était approché de moi. J'otais mon casque, avec l'intention première de lui sourire.

-_Vous n'auriez pas du veiller si tard,_ fût ma seule réponse.

-Et j_e n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir._

Et au lieu d'être emballée par ce simple fait, cette si douce attention de sa part, une toute autre chose me vint à l'esprit.  
Cet homme était un valeureux guerrier, et voilà ce à quoi je l'en avais réduit. J'allais et je venais, des fois en coups de vent sans rester plus d'une demie heure, et je repartais sans jamais savoir quand je reviendrai, vivant ma vie, mes combats, mes explorations, mes missions, ma destinée; et lui, il restait là, sans broncher, à attendre le retour de son épouse.

Cela ferai bientôt un an. Un an que nous nous somme unis, deux que nous nous connaissons et le temps est passé si vite.  
Les dragons étaient revenus, impliquant tout un mystère qui m'avait conduite à faire sa rencontre, un être si attachant, il était le seul avec qui je me sentais en sécurité. Je bénissais chaque moment passé à ne serait-ce qu'observer sa silhouette marchant devant moi quand nous partions en mission, juste tout les deux.

J'étais devenue le Dovahkiin et de lourdes responsabilités pesaient maintenant sur mes épaules de femme. Sauver le monde de sa ruine, choisir mes alliés, mes batailles, tout mes faits et gestes étaient épiés, jugés, on en attendait beaucoup de moi. Et lui, me traitait comme son égal, une sœur d'arme.

_-Un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien, allez vous coucher._

Encore à prendre soin de moi, à être aussi prévenant. Alors qu'il pourrait se rebeller, m'envoyer balader...m'enfin peut être pas. Je suis plus forte que lui.  
Aurait-il peur de moi ? Ou des Dieux ? D'offenser l'un d'entre nous ?  
Ou peut être est il vraiment satisfait d'être mon époux et de mener cette vie. Devrai-je lui demander ?

Je monte à l'étage, range mes différentes trouvailles et trésors dans les coffres de la chambre.  
Tout ces souvenirs d'aventures que j'ai vécu, loin de lui.

Trop de choses en tête, trop de culpabilité, trop de non-dit, tel un ras le bol de cette situation.  
Mon armure d'ébonite a pris de sacrés dégâts dans le dernier tertre, les draugrs y étaient plus féroces qu'à l'accoutumée et ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens pour m'empêcher de profaner leurs tombeaux.  
Il faudrait que je passe à la Forgeciel pour la faire réparer.

Je me vêtis de mes habits de nuit et m'allongeait dans le lit en gémissant. Enfin un endroit confortable pour poser mon dos... les couchettes à la sauvageonne et les heures de galop à cheval avaient eues raison de moi.

Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte en silence. Encore un silence pesant alors que je regardais mon époux sortir de son armure. Étrangement, il avait l'air moins vulnérable sans elle. Son torse halé était large et musclé, parsemé de sa toison ébène, ses bras étaient forts, et je les savais réconfortant pour les avoir testé une fois.

Cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise et à la fois me rendait complétement sereine.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Manda-t-il d'un ton concerné

-_J'ai envie d'avoir des petits._

Ses yeux de glace bleue avaient rencontré le vert des miens, il expira lourdement et il se coucha sans un mot de plus, me tournant le dos. Non pas par volonté, il dormait souvent sur son flanc droit et j'avais pris l'autre coté du lit sans plus de réflexion.

Et je ne pu pas m'endormir de si tôt, ressassant sans cesse mes propres paroles. Elles étaient sorties comme ça. Comme un désir soudain.  
Son soupir en disait long, et cette pensée comprimait mon cœur de douleur.

Une soudaine envie de me presser contre son dos sculpté me prit. De le serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur, et absorber la chaleur de sa peau. Mais je n'osais pas, je pouvais avoir tout les titres de Skyrim, même celui d'épouse que je ne m'octroierai pas le droit d'être si familière avec lui. Nous n'avons jamais été proche comme cela. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où nous nous étions embrassé. Nous sortions à peine du temple de Mara qu'un messager m'apportait des nouvelles de la plus haute importance, et je devais partir immédiatement pour Vendaume.

Nous n'avons jamais consommé notre mariage.

Quelle idée de lui parler d'enfant dans de telle condition ! Enfin, si tout du moins il l'a comprit.  
Peut être n'est ce qu'une pulsion pour me pousser à m'approprier son corps.  
Je déverse toute mon énergie et ma frustration dans des combats plus dangereux les un que les autres, j'entrevois la mort temps de fois, elle me guète, m'indiquant le chemin à suivre.

C'est donc de la culpabilité. Je vais devoir aller en Sovngarde pour détruire Alduin, et je vais abandonner cet homme après lui avoir tant demander et rien donner de moi.

Ma main froide c'est juste posée sur son omoplate. Ce petit contact à réussit à me faire frissonner et à la fois à m'apaiser. Le sommeil m'emporte.

Et je rêve d'un petit garçon courant sur les rives du lac Honrich. Il a les traits fin, les yeux verts, mais c'est bien les seuls attributs qu'il a de moi, sinon il ressemble en tout point à son père.

Ce matin, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, l'emplacement où il avait dormit était vide, il n'était plus là. Je relevais la tête. Son armure non plus. Et la panique repris le contrôle de mon corps. Je me suis levée précipitamment, déboulant de ma chambre à en faire sursauter ma huscarle qui veillait assise sur le fauteuil en face de la porte, grignotant une miche de pain.

J'avais dévalé la moitié de l'escalier quand je le vis, debout face au feu. Le bruit de la cuillère tapant contre la marmite me fit réaliser son occupation.

Mon cœur battait si vite, tambourinant si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Il ne m'abandonnerai pas. Il avait trop d'honneur et de gentillesse.  
J'aurai dû le savoir, le sentir depuis ma chambre, il n'y avait que lui qui cuisinait dans cette maison.

Moi je n'étais bonne qu'à griller de la viande, des poireaux et des patates avec mon Thuum.  
Tellement flemmarde d'allumer un feu de camps. Ahaha.  
J'aurai pu m'assoir là et le regarder, mais il était encore trop loin, alors je m'approchais et m'installais dans un des fauteuils près du brasier.

-_Bonjour mon amour,_ il ponctua sa phrase d'un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. _Vous avez faim ?_

Non. Pas envie de manger. Trop de préoccupations. Mais s'était pour mon propre bien et puis ça ne coutait rien d'agir comme si nous avions une vie normale. J'acquiesçais et l'instant d'après, il me remettait un bol plein de son délicieux ragout de chèvre. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté et me regarda manger. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans les flammes, admirant leur rougeurs. Crachées par les dragons que je combattaient, ou de la main des hommes brulant les remparts de Blancherive et de Solitude, toutes les flammes étaient néfastes, dévoreuses. Et celles ci, apprivoisées, faisaient mitonner un repas préparé avec amour.

Je devrai peut être prendre un jour de repos, pour rester ici, avec lui, réparer mon armure, faire des courses, aller rendre visite à nos amis... et voir Odahving à Fort-Dragon. Non, je ne me sens pas prête. Pas assez forte. Voilà la raison principale pour laquelle j'évite de revenir à Blancherive. Je sais qu'il est là, il a tout son temps, et attend que je vienne le libérer pour m'emmener accomplir mon ultime mission.

Je m'occupe l'esprit en voyageant à travers Skyrim, affinant mes techniques de combat, trouvant de nouveaux mots pour renfoncer ma voix. Et tôt ou tard, quand je ne peux plus vendre les objets que je découvre, qu'ils m'encombrent, je n'ai plus le choix que de rentrer. Rentrer chez moi, auprès de mon époux.

Je lui proposerai bien de venir avec moi. Il serai content. Et à la fois, c'est si dangereux, nous serions ensemble, je pourrai veiller sur lui et lui sur moi, mais j'ai trop peur de le perdre et qu'un jour, je doive rentrer seule, et m'apercevoir que la seule chose à laquelle je teins m'a été enlevée par ma faute. Peut être qu'au fond, je l'aime plus que je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer.

Je pourrai emmener Lydia, bien que le problème ne soit pas réglé pour autant. C'est sa mission et son allégeance pour le reste de son existence, et pourtant je ne me résous pas à mettre sa vie en danger. Je ne suis pas un Thâne se qu'il y a de plus normal, avec des activités guerrières normales.

Beaucoup d'amis sont prêts à me suivre, à m'épauler, pour s'investir dans la réussite de ma destinée, et c'est parce qu'ils sont mes amis et qu'ils me font assez confiance pour me suivre que je les préserve de m'accompagner dans mes turpitudes.

-_Vous voudriez bien m'aider à transporter mon armure à la forge d'Eorlund._

_-Bien sur, nous partirons quand vous serez prête._

Il se leva pour aller s'équiper. Il n'aimait pas sortir sans armes ni bouclier. Et je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Ne pas avoir mon armure sur moi était comme une invitation à me poignarder. Je me sent nue et plus fragile. Heureusement, à l'intérieur de Blancherive il y a peu de personnes qui me veulent du mal, et ils pourraient bien tenté que mon époux et Lidya se chargerai de lui, et en ville, n'importe quel soldat sombrage prendrait ma défense.

Cela me donnait une idée. Voilà ce que j'allais mettre comme tenue aujourd'hui pendant que mon armure serai à la Forgeciel. La tunique d'officier sombrage que je ne met jamais. Après tout, ne suis-je pas Foudrelame ?

Sérieusement, les Dieux font mal les choses parfois, tant de braves aimeraient être un peu plus gâtés. Et c'est moi qui cumule tout, Enfant de Dragon, Foudrelame, Hérault des Compagnons, Thâne de presque toute les châtelleries, abordée par la plus part des deadras sévissant; bref, juste assez pour flatter mon égo et rendre mon emploi du temps très chargé.

Mon repas avalé, je montais me préparer. Et choisissais de porter l'épée que les Compagnons m'avaient offert. Histoire de leur faire hommage. Délaissant l'affreux casque en tête d'ours, je préférai pour une fois laisser mes cheveux blonds détachés, eux qui n'avaient que trop poussés depuis leurs dernière taille et que je coiffais généralement en une tresse.

Quand je descendis, mon mari m'attendait déjà, toutes les pièces d'armure embaluchonnées. Je lui ouvris la porte et nous sortîmes. Je passais mon bras sous le sien et nous marchâmes dans le bourg.

Cette tenue provoquait décidément le respect des gardes qui souvent s'adressaient à moi un peu trop familièrement, voir avec moquerie... comme quoi en tant que dernière recrue des compagnons, je leurs servais l'hydromel. Foutaises !

Ils se mettaient tous au garde à vous à mon passage. Et je pouvais voir, du coin de l'œil, sur le visage de mon mari, un petit sourire narquois.

Passant devant chez l'alchimiste, je prenais note de venir plus tard lui acheter toute ses potions de soin. Avec la consommation que j'en faisais, cela me reviendrai moins cher de les fabriquer moi même... si seulement j'avais un quelconque talent pour cet art. L'argent résolvait bien des problèmes d'intendance.

Nous montâmes l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du quartier résidentiel de la ville. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, restait des stigmates de la bataille. Et tout là haut, Fortdragon me toisait de toute sa grandeur. J'entendis au plus profond de moi les âmes de dragons que avait absorbé entrer en résonance avec le dragon rouge prisonnier. Pas aujourd'hui non.

Cela me fit néanmoins plaisir de voir le prêtre de Thalos toujours aussi enthousiaste. Enfin Jorrvaskr était en vue. Et encore des escaliers... boudiou que j'aime pas ça ! En armure, je vous raconte pas comme c'est pénible.

Je peux l'entendre d'ici, le forgeron est à l'œuvre là haut. Dans l'arrière cour, les compagnons qui s'entrainent stoppent leurs activité en nous voyant passer, Ria lâche son arme et cours à l'intérieur de la battisse. Surement pour prévenir les autres.

Une fois en haut, et les salutations faites, Eorlund regarda l'état de mon armure d'ébonite avant de se mettre au travail, sachant que cette commande était plus importante que n'importe quelle autre.

Je ne pouvais pas faire mon travail sans elle.  
Et Skyrim et le monde étaient perdus sans moi.

Nous le laissâmes travailler, redescendant vers Jorrvaskr où nous attendaient promptement la moitié des membres de la meute.  
Vilkas, l'intendant, se retenant de faire une remarque sur le choix judicieux de Kodlak, me salua d'un signe de tête, avant d'aller faire une franche accolade à mon époux, son frère.  
J'allais écouter les fait de chasse de Ria, prendre des nouvelles Aela et de Nadja. Assises sous le porche, malgré la conversation fort agréable, mon esprit ne se focalisait que sur le dos de Farkas, assis à la table à coté avec son frère et Athis l'elfe noir.

Il avait l'air tellement plus immergé ici qu'il ne l'était en restant cloitré chez nous ou à sa petite boutique. C'était son élément, il appartenait à ce décors, c'était d'ici que je l'avais arraché.

Midi approchait, les compagnons faisaient des allers-retours en cuisine pour ramener des plats.

_-A quoi pensez vous ma chère ?_ Me demanda Eorlund en venant s'assoir sur le banc à mes cotés.

_-A de bien trop sombres choses j'en ai bien peur._

_-La réparation de votre armure sera terminée en fin d'après midi si ça peut vous rendre le sourire._

_-Merci... je doute qu'elle me soit d'une très grande utilité là où je vais._

-_J'ai peur de mal comprendre. Où allez vous exactement ?_ Mais il avait bien comprit, il ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre.

-_Alduin dévore les âmes en Sovngarde, c'est de cela qu'il tire son pouvoir, plus il en mangera, plus contraignant il sera pour moi de l'anéantir._

-_Mais alors il vous faudra...hm...Pourrez vous en revenir ?_ S'inquiéta -t-il.

-_J'aimerai connaître la réponse, cela me donnerai peut être plus de courage pour y aller._

Sur ce, je me levais et remarquais enfin le silence autour de moi, tous s'étaient tut.  
Farkas était toujours de dos, non comme Athis à coté de lui qui s'était retourné pour m'écouter.

Au fond, ces rêves où Thalos m'apparaissait n'étaient que des présages sur ma destinée. J'ai toujours plus ou moins su se qui m'attendait. Et inconsciemment, je m'y suis préparée. Mais pas à ça, pas devoir mourir pour le monde, tout en ayant envie de vivre et d'avoir un avenir ici avec lui.

Cette tension était insupportable. Je quittais les lieux, redescendant vers la boutique de l'alchimiste pour y faire mes achats.

Tout le reste de l'après midi, je m'étais entrainée pas de tir, seule -ignorant les loups qui me regardaient- et concentrée, jusqu'à se que le forgeron ne m'interpelle et que je puisse récupérer mon armure.

Chose faite, je rentrais chez moi sans un regard derrière. Il fallait que je me prépare et que je quitte la ville avant la tombée de la nuit.

Farkas rentra quelques minutes après moi, et je l'entendis monter lourdement les marches de l'escalier, et venir jusqu'à notre chambre.  
La porte s'ouvrit, mais il n'entra pas plus. Restant là à me regarder assise au bord du lit.

_-Vous partez ?_

N'étais ce pas évident ! Mon sac de vivre et de potions était prét, et je commençais à enfiler mon armure.  
Je ne pouvais pas être moqueuse avec lui, ni même en colère. A la place, c'était le ton d' une excuse:

_-Oui._

_-Faites attention à vous,_ me dit-il la voix peinée.

C'est tout ? Pas tenté de me retenir ? De me raisonner ?  
Il me laissait partir, conscient de ce que ça représentait.  
J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de la tête, sachant pertinemment que c'était déjà joué pour moi.  
Un soupir m'échappa alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre mon gantelet gauche. L'anneau brillait.

_-Farkas_

_-Oui mon amour ?_

Ou tout l'art de me couper dans mon élan. De longue secondes passèrent, j'avais toute son attention. Il s'était avancé jusque devant moi en silence, il attendait juste que je parle. Que je trouve la force de prononcer ces mots.

_-Nos chemins vont se séparer ici. Définitivement._

Pourquoi avais-je cette impression que c'était moi qui me faisait rejeter ?  
Comme un millier de dagues empoisonnées léchant ma peau, transperçant mes chairs, brulant mon ame; je me brisais le cœur.  
C'était le mieux pour nous deux. Impossible de faire machine arrière.

_-Je vous lègue la maison, et ma fortune. Faites-en ce que vous voulez._

-_Pas ce soir._

Sa main se posa contre ma joue, son pouce essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de mon œil. Son touché était si reposant, toute la belligérance en moi s'envola, mes inquiétudes aussi. Si c'était pour protéger cet homme alors je ne pouvais que me sacrifier et réussir.

Il se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa tendrement. Et je pus de nouveau sentir cette connexion entre nous, quelque chose de doux et dévorant. Le loup en moi s'agitait, voulait plus, voulait tout. Tout de lui.

Et je répondis à son baiser, désespérément.

J'allongeais mon dos sur le lit. Le forçant à suivre le mouvement et venir me surplomber. L'attirant à moi, me collant à lui, peu importe. Enfin.  
Et ces yeux n'avaient plus la même lueur tendre, ils étaient vifs, affamés.  
Sa bouche dévora mon cou par milles baisers, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla avant d'y susurrer.

_-Je vais vous en donner des petits._

La chaleur me monta aux joues, la joie aussi, et une explosion d'amour envers lui.  
Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance car il était trop tard pour moi.

Si nos débuts furent maladroits, une fois l'effeuillage terminé, les choses sérieuses purent commencer.  
J'avais presque envie de le manger tant je débordais d'envie et de désir. Toutes les âmes animales faisaient la fête en moi, et me clamaient tour à tour de me donner, de le posséder, de le laisser me marquer, de le griffer, le mordre, l'embrasser. L'aimer.

Ce fut sauvage. Et à la fois chorégraphié.  
Son corps et le mien dansant l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Unis.

Chaque vague de plaisir était comme la sensation d'invulnérabilité que j'avais à chaque fois que je prononçais un mot de puissance. Tout mon être était vivant, chaque cellule s'échauffait, ressentait le plaisir et le désir.

La délivrance fut telle la première fois où je me métamorphosais, quand l'adrénaline du loup traversait mon corps et l'empreignait de sa force. Si jouissive.

_-Je vous aime._

Sa réponse, je la connaissais déjà, et il me serra plus fort dans ses bras en signe d'acceptation.  
C'était mon loup, mon âme sœur avant même que je ne devienne l'un des leurs.  
Peut être que si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurai pu réitéré le rituel, et nous guérir, tout les deux, de la malédiction.

Et nous aurions pu nous retrouver en Sovngarde.  
Comment vais-je y entrer si je suis encore considérée comme une louve ? Que les neufs divins aient pitié de moi.  
Qui sait se qu'ils m'ont préparé.

Je ferme les yeux, cale ma respiration sur la sienne, je me sens bien, à ma place. Si je pouvais juste mourir maintenant, dans mon sommeil, cela serait si doux. Et tellement cruel.

Pour Farkas. Et pour moi de me retrouver nue en Sovngarde pour combattre Alduin.  
Je ris devant l'absurdité de la scène. Et me calmait, cherchant le repos.

Je ne dormis pas trop, réveillée par ce rêve d'un petit être blond aux yeux bleus clair qui me demandait pourquoi son oncle Vilkas revenait seul de sa mission alors qu'il était partit avec Farkas.

C'était vraiment étrange. La consistance nuageuse de ce songe me faisait plus penser à une prédiction.  
Mais je ne savais que trop bien qu'elle était irréalisable.

Je quittais subrepticement l'éteinte chaude du corps qui enlaçait le mien.  
Les adieux étaient déjà dis, autant partir sans plus attendre, et en finir avec cette histoire.  
C'était lâche de fuir ainsi, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter son regard, ses mots, tout ce qu'il représentait, et me décider à partir quand même.

Sortie du lit, je m'habillais, revêtant ma carapace d'ébonite, m'armant de mes meilleures pièces, je pris mon sac de voyage et après avoir reluqué une dernière fois mon merveilleux époux, gravant son image dans ma mémoire, je quittais la chambre, quittais Douce Brise. Je le quittais.

Non sans mal. Mon cœur saignait atrocement, mes poumons suffoquaient, mes tripes se contorsionnaient. Tout mon corps était endoloris quand je passais la porte d'entrée.

Ma gorge était nouée, j'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer; de hurler ma colère, ma tristesse dans toutes les langues; j'avais envie de tout laisser tomber, pour vivre les derniers instants de ce monde auprès de l'homme que j'aime.

Et nous donner l'illusion que nous pourrions vivre heureux et fonder une famille.  
Je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

J'étais Ysmir, réincarnée en l'Enfant de Dragon, je ne pouvais pas faillir à la tâche que l'on m'avait confié. Je ressentais cette puissance à l'intérieur de moi me redonner du courage et de la force de conviction.

Le soleil se lèverai bientôt, le temps d'atteindre Fort-Dragon et de m'envoler sur le dos d'un dragon pour aller accomplir ma destinée.

* * *

-_Tyrion Ouhou !_

Je levais la tête du parchemin que j'étais en train de lire. A l'autre bout de la pièce, un homme en armure s'avançait. La petite tête blonde de mon fils de sept ans traversa la grande salle en courant.

-_Oncle Vilkas ! Où est père ?_

Je regardais l'homme approcher d'un œil suspect, limite accusateur, il prit mon fils dans ses bras et le porta. En effet, mon mari, qui était parti un semaine plus tôt avec lui pour une mission, n'était pas là. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, sinon Vilkas aurait une mine de déterré et aurai préféré m'offrir sa tête sur un plateau plutôt que de me voir la lui arracher moi même.

Bien que l'envie m'eut prise très très très souvent, je devais faire attention à ne pas sortir de mes gongs et provoquer l'irréparable.

_-Il s'est arrêté à la Forgeciel, il sera là bientôt. Je ne vois pas Ménélas, il s'est encore enfuit ?_

Le voilà qui parle de mon autre fils, celui qui se cache sous la table. Ménélas est brun comme son père, plus doué dans l'art du combat que son frère faux jumeaux, Tyrion, le bond, plus doué dans les études et l'éloquence.

Ménélas est attentionné, Tyrion plus ambitieux. Un peu comme Vilkas et Farkas.  
Cette idée me fait sourire.

Je me demande bien qui mes autres petits prendront comme mentors de caractère.  
Kadar, cinq ans, brun, aux yeux bleus, me rappelle moi quand j'étais enfant, enjouée, curieuse et bagarreuse.

Il y a encore Alyster, mon portrait craché, trois ans, et Loralynn, brunette aux yeux verts, elle n'est encore qu'un bébé et commence tout juste à bien marcher.

Finalement, vaincre des seigneurs draugrs et des prêtres-dragons et tuer Alduin, c'était une promenade de santé comparé à élever une meute de ptit loups-garou nordique croisés dragonneaux.

Et le prochain ne tarderai plus, mon ventre était si gros que je redoutais de porter encore des jumeaux, mais le médecin m'avait certifié que non, juste que celui là était plus robuste que les autres.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma de nouveau, laissant apparaître la silhouette de mon aimé.  
Je pouvais percevoir son sourire, sa bonne humeur et sa fierté. Voilà qui faisait retomber l'anxiété d'un cran.

Vilkas posa Tyrion et s'avança vers moi avant de faire une petite révérence. Je lui souris narquoisement du haut de mon trône.

_-Mon Jarl, nous sommes guéris._

_-Et moi je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux._

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
